Scattered Leaf Piles: Mysteries & Shadows
by Cha's Aegis
Summary: Wariness befits the victims of those with aspirations of power. Naruto discovers hard truths in cruel ways and reaps allies in unexpected places. Companion fic to chapter 10 of Underneath the Leaves. Fem Naruto AR.


The signs of summer waning become more pronounced as evening creeps up earlier and earlier. The September evenings remain warm, but pleasant, prompting Konoha's residents leave their doors and windows open to allow the gentle breeze to flow through their homes.

Naruto likes this time of year best. She doesn't have to worry about racing home to bring her plants inside from the balcony to protect them from the cooler temperatures. Nor does she have to worry about it being too warm that her more sensitive plants may wilt and wither.

Taking advantage of the mild weather, she stays out late training since the Academy let out earlier that afternoon. She hates being the dead last and will lose that label even if it kills her.

She would've stayed out all night if she didn't have a stupid essay to write for tomorrow. What the hell did she care about ninja anatomy? What does it matter where the chakra network is as long as the chakra does the job, right?

However, the last thing she wants is Iruka-sensei screaming at her in the morning then giving her a long-assed, boring lecture about responsibilities and some other boring crap. The worst would be him giving her detention, which cuts into her training time after school. Honestly, how did he expect her to improve if he keeps hindering her regimen?

Whatever. She's just won't give him a reason to be a pain in the ass tomorrow.

Once she got home she starts heating up some water in a teapot before pouring it into her ramen. As she waits the hated three minutes, she makes sure to water the few plants she's got growing on her balcony. She's particularly fond of these plants as they've survived the last couple rounds of angry villagers trashing her place. She can't wait to become Hokage. None of this crap will continue once she's Hokage. Her word would literally be law.

Grinning, Naruto finishes tending to her plants before grabbing her ramen cup and eagerly scarfing down the contents. She thinks about what she has to do. She doesn't want to write the damn essay. It's going to be hard since she neither cares about the topic nor has done any of the reading on it. She figures she's going to have to skim the overdue library books she has on ninja anatomy and bullshit her way through the paper.

Sighing into the silent apartment she figures the five-page paper will take two precious hours off her life.

Finishing her ramen, she contemplates getting another one before starting her homework, when a knock resonates throughout the apartment. Closing her eyes, she groans. The old man must've sent his ANBU to get her for her latest prank. Honestly it wasn't even that bad. All she did was lock Suzume-sensei and Hiro-sensei in a maintenance closet and scrawl 'make out paradise,' 'do not disturb,' and 'love closet' on the door in black marker. They were the ones dumb enough to get locked in there and it's not her fault the other students wolf-whistle or catcall when their backs are turned.

At the second knock she rolls her eyes. Damn, she got an impatient one.

"Coming," she calls.

Sliding off the counter where she was sitting to eat her ramen, she pads over to open the door. She wasn't surprised to see two ANBU on her doorstep.

"We have a summons for you," the one on the left intones softly.

"Give me a minute to lock up first," Naruto replies, but is stopped by the same ANBU.

"Get your shoes on. There isn't time."

Naruto blinks at them in confusion, but goes along with the softly spoken order anyway. She wonders if there's something else that she has to get to the Tower so fast. Within moments she's ready and heading out the door with her escorts.

At first she didn't pay attention to where they were going. She's too busy mentally grousing over the summons. By the time Jijii is done lecturing her it's going to be really late before she can do that stupid essay.

However, it doesn't take long for things to click and the warning bells to go off inside her head. They aren't heading to the Tower. Looking up at both ANBU, she belatedly realizes their masks aren't typical ANBU masks.

"Hey," she ventures. "Where are we headin'? The Tower's the other way."

Neither "ANBU" answer and just keep walking.

Naruto doesn't know who the hell these assholes are, but she isn't going to make it easy for them. Deftly she slips a hand into a pocket and throws down a couple balls. The flash bangs ignite and she makes a break for it.

She only makes it a short distance before she's painfully yanked back by her hair and the world fades to black.

* * *

Her head hurt.

The incessant throbbing in her skull is the first thing Naruto is aware of. Groaning into the stillness, she slowly opens her eyes. Wherever she is, it's very dim and shadowed.

Easing into a sitting position she takes in her surroundings. Whoever kidnapped her dumped her onto the concrete floor of an empty room, save for the metal table and lone chair.

A single light bulb suspended over the table is the only light source for the entire room. The shadows are so dark it's hard to tell where the walls are.

Realizing it's stupid to just sit there like an idiot, Naruto stands up. The damn door had to be around here somewhere.

When she takes a step, a male voice cuts through the shadows. "Sit in the chair."

Looking around the room, Naruto's eyes see nothing in the inky black shadows. "No," she glares into different shadows defiantly. "Not until someone tells me what the fuck's going on."

"Sit down," the voice orders.

Placing her left hand on her hip, she lifts her right fist up and flips the bird in the direction she thinks the voice is coming from. A sudden blow to her right temple blindsides her, sending her sprawling to the floor. It certainly doesn't help her headache.

Pushing herself onto one elbow, she looks back over to see one of the phony ANBU standing over her.

"Follow instructions," his soft, menacing voice warns.

Snorting dismissively, Naruto sits up, crosses her arms and turns her back on him. No one tells her what to do.

Without warning, she's dragged to her feet by her hair and pulled further into the light. Squirming and grunting, she tries prying entangled fingers from her hair without success. Her masked kidnapper then shoves her hard into the chair and stands behind her, firmly keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Naruto's attention is drawn from glaring over her shoulder at the moron to the sound of footsteps moving closer. A figure steps just far enough into the dim light where she can make out a form, but no distinguishing features.

"It would be easier if you follow instructions. You are too important for the defense of Konoha. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," the figure intones in the now familiar voice.

"What are you blabbing about? What do you mean important? I'm just an Academy student. And why am I here?" she demands.

"You are more than just an Academy student, Uzumaki Naruto. You are very important to the continued wellbeing of the village. You contain something very dangerous. If it got out, or ended up in the wrong hands, it would hurt a lot of people."

The red haired girl considers the figure for a moment before finally speaking. "You're nuts. I don't know how you got loose from the psyche ward, but you're long overdue for your happy pills 'cause you're making no sense."

"No. I imagine I am not," the voice states, completely ignoring her jibe. "Like the rest of your generation, you were not informed the truth of your existence. You are not knowledgeable enough to know that chakra demons cannot be killed. You would not know that in order to save the village, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko within you."

Naruto stares at the shadowed man for a moment before busting out laughing. "That's funny! The Kyuubi was huge and powerful! How could it be sealed in me?"

She barely makes out the slow movement of his hand before she's pulled to her feet by her hair. Strong fingers wrap around the front of her throat while another gloved hand reaches down to pull up the hem of her t-shirt, exposing her belly. She stops struggling to push his hands off of her when he squeezes hard enough to cut off her air.

"Channel chakra," the shadow man orders.

"Wha…" her words choke off into a gurgle when her captor squeezes hard in warning.

"You have already begun practicing channeling chakra in the Academy. Channel chakra through your body," the shadow orders again.

It's hard for Naruto to focus on channeling chakra, not with some asshole choking her and lifting her shirt. She's confused why they'd want her to channel her chakra, but doesn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't.

It takes a couple of tries, but finally she does it.

"Look down at your stomach."

The fake ANBU releases her neck, moving his hand to her shoulder as she cranes her neck to gape in shock at her stomach. She struggles to understand the intricate swirling design standing out in stark contrast against her skin. There's no way these idiots just put that there. So how in the hell could she not see it before?

"The seal only becomes visible when you channel chakra," the shadow man explains. "You are the parting gift the Yondaime Hokage gave the village before forfeiting his life as a fee for the sealing."

Naruto struggles with her shock. She doesn't even notice she's shaking as the full implications hit her. She never understood why some villagers hissed 'monster' at her when she wasn't doing anything at all. Could all the anger and hatred spat at her on a daily basis be because she contains the Kyuubi? The same monster that nearly destroyed the village?

"Demons cannot be killed, but they can be contained," the shadow man continues, ignoring Naruto's continuing turmoil. "When contained in a human, their containers can learn to control and harness their power."

Naruto's startled gaze snaps to the shadowed figure. She barely makes out his hand gesture before she's manhandled back into the chair.

Once she's settled the man continues. "The Yondaime could have chosen an inanimate container for the Kyuubi. However, he chose a human infant to grow and adapt to the demon's immense power. A box or a vase would simply collect dust on a shelf. The potential of benefitting from such an immense power source would remain untapped and wasted. Plus, such containers can be broken. Unlike a human."

Naruto can feel the shadow man's intense gaze even if she can't see his eyes. She feels sick realizing what he says is true. It all makes sense. Why else would people hate her for no reason?

"Only those old enough to clearly remember the night of the Kyuubi attack know about you and what you contain. However, by law it is forbidden for them to speak of it."

Frowning in confusion, Naruto asks, "If it's forbidden, why are you talking about it?"

"Although the Third Hokage does not wish for you to know yet, you must be informed in order to make a decision," the shadow man intones. "The best way to stop the hatred levied against you is to become a useful asset to the village. You have great potential to become the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen."

"But I'm already working on becoming a great shinobi. After that you better believe I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto declares proudly. In a determined voice she adds, "When that happens no one will hate me anymore. They'll have to respect me."

"It will not be enough," the shadow man states. "You are putting everyone in danger by fooling around. Even if the demon never breaks loose from the seal, you will not be strong enough to defend the village. Wars can erupt at any time. Do you wish to be responsible for all the innocent deaths at the hands of our enemies because you could not defend them?" He pauses to let his words sink in and continues without allowing her to answer. "You do not even have to become Hokage to stop the hatred. You could become so strong no one would dare stand against you out of fear. I will train you to be greater than any Hokage that came before."

Naruto considers it then asks, "Did you train the guys who brought me here?"

"Yes."

Twisting around slightly, she looks up over her shoulder at the guy who kept her in the chair. Straightening up to look back at the shadow man she crosses her arms and glares.

"Fuck off! I don't want to become some stupid thug bully like these losers!" she snarls and jerks her head toward the fake ANBU behind her. "And how stupid are you? People already fear me and that don't stop the hatred. I'd rather have their respect as their defender by becoming Hokage!"

Several minutes pass until the shadow man starts chuckling. His voice sounded unused to any amusement. Naruto can't help shivering at the creepy sounding laugh.

"I do not recall asking if you wanted to train under me," he finally stated, his voice heavy with amusement. "Sarutobi has been far too lenient, allowing you to pretend to be human when you are nothing more than a beast. Beasts have to be tamed and trained."

Without any prompting, the fake ANBU fisted Naruto's hair and lifts her up into the air. She grunts in pain as her hands scrabble at his, futilely trying to loosen his grip.

"Bring the dog crate," his soft voice orders.

Two more masked men emerge from nowhere bearing a large wooden cage. They lower it to the floor on its side on the floor. One stands by waiting for orders while the other reaches over to open the door.

The third who still holds a struggling, kicking Naruto calmly walks over.

"Let me go you bastards!" she yells at the top of her lungs, hitting the arm tangled in her hair. "Somebody help me! Let me go!"

When her captor reaches the crate, the other two fake ANBU reach for her arms and legs. Naruto twists, kicks, scratches and bites, trying to keep them from getting a good grip. With little effort the three men manage to force her into the cage.

Within moments the door is slammed shut and locked before the entire cage is righted onto the tabletop. Naruto struggles to untangle herself in the cramped cage. Then she pushes and kicks at the bars with no luck. Stopping to catch her breath, she moves to sit up. Even hunched over her head still hits the roof. She notes the cage is barely wide enough for her to lie down in a curled position.

Taking advantage of her repose, the shadow man speaks again. "Your only choice in the matter is to follow instructions and behave or make things more difficult for yourself. Until you can prove you can comply without incident, you will remain in that cage. If need be, until you die."

Without another word, the man and three fake ANBU merge with the shadows.

"Hey! Let me out you fucking bastards!" Naruto shouts, grabbing the door and rattling it. "Come back here so I can kick your asses!"

She continues shouting curses and threats of violence until her voice finally gives out hours later and tears start leaking down her face. Exhausted, she reluctantly curls up on her side. She's grateful the assholes left the light on, but the deep shadows cast by the dim glow made the room ominous and sinister.

Naruto wonders if anyone besides Jijii will even notice she's missing, much less give a shit about her. Taking a shuddering breath, she wonders if he'll bother looking for her. Maybe he'd be happy that his problem is finally off his hands.

Grunting in frustration, she reaches up and aggressively wipes away her tears. Although she wonders why Jijii never told her about the Kyuubi, she knows he won't abandon her. If he hated her like everyone else, he wouldn't put up with her antics. He wouldn't bother with her at all. Plus, he always did his best to take care of her.

Closing her eyes, Naruto figures she'll get away from these bastards one way or another. She'll rest to get rid of her pounding headache and then deal with escaping in the morning.

As she drifts off to sleep, she wonders if Iruka-sensei will be pissed at missing the chance to yell at her for not doing her essay. It's annoying that she won't get to see him blow a gasket over it.

* * *

The following morning starts out like any other for Iruka. He took roll and isn't surprised to discover Naruto is conspicuously absent. He thought it was too quiet.

He doesn't bother asking the rest of his students about Naruto. Since none are really friends with her, they won't know where she is.

If he could, he would've turned the class over to Mizuki to go drag the little redhead's ass into class. However, Mizuki is gone on a mission.

Instead, Iruka spends the entirety of the day fuming because he thinks she ditched to avoid turning in her essay. He doesn't doubt she hasn't written one word of her assignment. So, naturally, she opted to skip school for the day.

He has no intention of letting her off the hook that easy.

As soon as the last bell rang, he settles everything quickly. Once finished, Iruka gathers up his things before leaving to search for his truant student.

He begins his search at her apartment. Using the spare key the Third gave him to check on his unruly student, Iruka enters the apartment. Looking around nothing seems out of place. Small piles of clothes litter the floor here and there. A few dirty dishes are piled in the sink. Everything looks typically messy.

Wandering around, he notices her plants have been watered recently. He'd guess sometime yesterday. He finds it odd the lights are on and the windows and the patio door open. Naruto's apartment got plenty of natural sunlight, so she never needed the lights on in the daytime. She is also hyper aware of the animosity thrown her way and is always meticulous about securing her place when she's not home.

Not finding any clues, Iruka locks up the doors and windows and turns out the lights.

Iruka walks over and knocks on the door of Naruto's next door neighbor who is friendlier toward Naruto than the others. When the old woman answers the door, he bows in greeting.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Matsuri-san. I'm looking for Naruto. Have you seen her?"

The old woman thinks for a moment before answering. "I heard Naruto-chan come home around dusk yesterday. After that, I don't remember anything else. I don't think she went out. She rarely goes out at night and I've warned her not to even though the silly girl will stay out all night training."

Iruka grins at the old woman's annoyed tone.

"Hmmm," Matsuri hums. "Normally I'll hear her practicing a kata or doing something noisy until bedtime, but I think it was quiet all night last night. I wonder if she was sick," she muses.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Matsuri-san. Naruto didn't go to the Academy today. I came to check on her, but she's not home."

"No," Matsuri begins thoughtfully. "I don't think Naruto-chan's been home all morning. I wonder if she snuck out again last night to go train and wore herself out, forgetting she had school today."

"That's likely with Naruto," Iruka chuckles. "I'll go check the training grounds she likes to use."

"If you find her, scold her because it's too dangerous for a young lady to be out all night by herself," Matsuri huffs.

"I will," Iruka assures her before leaving to continue his search.

As he walks to the training grounds, Iruka is certain Naruto didn't go back to train. She never leaves the training grounds then goes back. Not even for a meal break. She'll eat whatever ration bars she has on her or any berries she finds within the grounds.

As expected, Iruka doesn't find Naruto at her usual training grounds. She likes to use the ones that are out of the way, small and rarely used by other shinobi. It cuts the risk of having a bad encounter with another shinobi irritated at her using their favorite training grounds.

Deciding to make the rounds at her usual haunts, Iruka stops by the ramen stand.

"Iruka-sensei!" Ayame greets him as her father Teuchi waves from his usual post at the back of the ramen stand. "How are you today? Would you like me to get your usual?"

"No thank you, Ayame-san. I can't stay," Iruka apologizes, much to her disappointment. "I was wondering if you've seen Naruto lately? She didn't go to class today and she wasn't at her apartment. I'm hoping you might've seen her."

Having heard, Teuchi calls out from the back before Ayame can answer. "I haven't seen her for a couple of days, but Ayame saw her yesterday evening."

Nodding, Ayame explains, "I went out to make a delivery and ran into Naruto on my way back. Naruto said she was on her way home after training hard and promised to stop by the stand when she got her next allowance. That was the last time I saw her."

"So you haven't seen her at all today?" Iruka prods.

Ayame shakes her head. "It's been a busy day for deliveries, so I've been out of the stand a lot this morning. I didn't see Naruto at all."

"Did she seem upset or anything?"

Pausing in thought, Ayame shakes her head again. "No. She seemed pretty chipper. Oh," she adds as an afterthought. "Naruto did grumble under her breath about a stupid essay when she was walking away, but that was about it."

Iruka sighs softly in frustration. "All right. If you happen to see Naruto, would you please let her know I'm looking for her and it's important."

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei," Teuchi calls out as Ayame nods.

"Thank you both for your time," Iruka states before leaving.

Iruka's concern grows as he searches every known hiding place and haunt and turns up nothing. Naruto might've gone into hiding if she had been attacked. However, he would've heard about something like that from the Hokage. Plus, no one he's talked to so far mention anything that hints to an attack.

Not finding her anywhere Iruka decides it's time to make the Third aware of Naruto's disappearance. Heading toward to the Tower, he hopes the Third hasn't left early for the day.

The sun is setting, casting a beautiful, golden hue over the world when Iruka knocks on the office door. He's relieved to hear the Third's voice beckon him inside.

Entering the room, Iruka walks over to the desk. The aged leader of the village is seated, calmly drawing on his pipe as Iruka bows in greeting.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama."

"Good evening, Iruka," Sarutobi replies with a smile. "You arrived at a good time as I was about to leave for the day. What brings you here this late?"

With concern coloring his voice, Iruka replies, "It's about Naruto."

"What did Naruto do this time?" Sarutobi asks wearily.

"She hasn't done anything, sir," Iruka explains, knowing the Third would naturally come to that conclusion. Any time he's come to see the man about Naruto it's usually over something she's done.

"I think Naruto is missing, sir," Iruka continues capturing Sarutobi's full attention. "She didn't show up for school this morning. At first I assumed she was ditching since she had a five-page essay due. She made it very clear how unhappy she was about the assignment," he pauses briefly to smirk as the older man chuckles knowingly.

"But when I went looking for her afterschool, her apartment was unsecured and looking as if she hasn't been there for hours. I checked with the neighbors and they report everything had been quiet since early evening last night. I began searching for Naruto. I checked at Ichiraku Ramen and Ayame-san said she saw Naruto yesterday evening on her way back from the training grounds and that she seemed happy and relaxed."

Iruka pauses to take a deep breath. "I searched all her usual haunts and hiding places, sir. There is no sign of Naruto anywhere. She never goes this deep into hiding unless she's been attacked and there's been no indication of that. Usually by now you would've heard of something of that nature, sir. I feel there's something wrong."

Iruka waits patiently as Sarutobi calmly drags on his pipe in thoughtful silence.

After several minutes, the older man finally speaks. "You're correct that I would've already received reports of any attacks on Naruto by now. Although her truancy isn't atypical, the fact no one has seen her at all today is disturbing. You would've encountered someone who has seen her." He pauses briefly in thought again before calling out, "ANBU!"

Within moments two masked ninja appear crouched to one knee before the Hokage.

"Summon Ibiki here. I want an ANBU tracking team to immediately begin searching for Uzumaki Naruto. Put all ANBU on alert to aid in the search and recovery efforts. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" the ANBU acknowledge before disappearing to carry out their orders.

Sarutobi turns his attention back to Iruka. "I want you to tell Ibiki everything you've reported to me. He will investigate the nature of Naruto's disappearance."

"Yes, sir," Iruka acknowledges, inwardly sighing in relief.

The feeling something is wrong keeps getting stronger and he's glad the Third shares his concern. He hopes there's a simple explanation and that Naruto is found quickly. If it's the result of her own actions, he plans on giving her a good scolding after hugging the daylights out of her then taking her for some ramen.

* * *

The harsh sigh of frustration breaks the silence of the shadowed room as the lone occupant rouses.

Stretching as well as she can within the cramped confines of the cage Naruto wonders how many days it has been since these morons kidnapped her. With no clock or any windows to indicate the passage of time, she can't tell.

The assholes seldom let her out. She gets out for the three meals they feed her every day and whenever she calls out to use the bathroom. The short walk is the only time she gets to stretch her legs.

Of course, she tries breaking away. 'Tries' being the operative word in theory, but not in successful application. However, because of the protective gear the fake ANBU are wearing that is similar to the genuine ANBU under the Hokage's command she doesn't do any damage trying to bite, kick or hit them. It's impossible to break their hold on her. Their responses are always swift, usually resulting in hard, painful strikes that sometimes render her unconscious.

That doesn't deter her from continuing to try escaping, though.

Movement within the shadows breaks Naruto's silent reverie. One of the fake ANBU steps into the light to unlock and open the cage door. Since her feet are closest to the door, she doesn't struggle as he grabs her legs and pulls her out. She can escape after using the bathroom.

She relishes being able to walk again as her captor nudges her toward the bathroom. Within minutes she emerges ready to make another attempt when a hand wraps around her neck from behind. Sighing in resignation at the fact the bastard isn't going to give her the chance, she allows him to steer her back toward the table where a tray of food awaits.

The hand disappears from her neck once she's seated. Deciding to just go with the flow for the moment, she begins eating the simple breakfast of eggs, toast and fruit. Originally she tried going on a hunger strike. However, it didn't take long to realize her captors didn't care if she ate or not.

Remembering one of the lessons at the Academy about some captors drugging a prisoner's food, Naruto started worrying hers might try doing that. However, to this point they haven't and she wonders why. Her only guess is they've done research into her medical history and know she's sensitive to certain drugs.

It isn't long before she's finished eating and the fake ANBU drags her out of the chair by her hair. Instead of steering her to the opening of her cage he merely stands her near the table within the light. To her surprise he releases her, giving her the chance to rub her abused scalp and glare at him over her shoulder.

Her attention is captured by the sound of movement within the shadows. Looking forward she redirects her glare at the familiar shape of the shadow man just out of reach of the light.

"You had some time to think about your situation, jinchuriki. Will you comply?" the shadow man asks.

Grinning, Naruto merely raises a hand to flip him the bird. She is blindsided by a bruising punch to the face that has her seeing stars. She's barely aware of being manhandled straight back to the cage.

Naruto's situation immediately worsens considerably. Her captors take longer to let her out when she feels the urge to go. Even when she yells to get their attention they ignore her. They obviously are watching, as they seem to only wait until the point of painful desperation. When they release her they force her to go to the bathroom in a bucket set down beside the table with one of the fake ANBU watching.

She doesn't fail to notice that the slower response of her captors isn't restricted to allowing her to relieve her bodily functions. There may be no way of judging the passage of time, but her stomach makes her well aware they are taking longer to give her food and water. She knows she isn't imagining her rations shrinking either.

Instead of disheartening her, their antics merely serve to piss Naruto off more. She's pissed these assholes are trying to force her into doing something she doesn't want to. She isn't stupid and knows whatever they have in mind probably goes against what Jijii wants or they wouldn't be sneaking around like this.

She can't help being a little pissed at Jijii either for not having found her yet. However, she's sure these bastards managed to cover their tracks really well. So she doesn't stay mad at Jijii. She's mostly annoyed at herself for not managing to escape her captors yet. Her ability to evade jounin after her ass for her latest prank is legendary. So to not escape these jerks yet just serve to add to her irritation.

* * *

Iruka is going out of his mind with worry.

It has been three weeks since Naruto has gone missing. As another day passes he knows the chances of finding her grow slimmer. He finds it hard to focus on his duties as his every thought is on Naruto and what could've happened to her.

Iruka went over every detail he was aware of regarding the last couple of weeks of Naruto's life prior to her abduction with Ibiki. After that, it didn't take long for the sensei to decide she was abducted before the Third officially declared it so. He just knows she didn't leave under her own power.

Since then he spends every free moment searching for her, refusing any social invitations much to his friends irritation. Iruka can't relax not knowing where she is and feeling like he should know something that could find her. Every few days he stops by her apartment to water her plants and clean it for her just in case. To his surprise, most of her neighbors and the landlord ask for any news about her every time they see him. Until that point, most gave him the impression they simply tolerated Naruto's existence.

Iruka is aware the stress is affecting his work. However, he can't help that his thoughts keep drifting to the missing redhead.

"Earth to Iruka, Earth to Iruka."

The chuunin flinches back as a hand waves in front of his face. Looking up, he sees Genma and Raido grinning at him.

"You have any idea how easy it would've been to truss you up with some nin wire and dangle you outside the window?" Genma asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Flushing in embarrassment, Iruka apologizes. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to space out like that."

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Raido asks. "It isn't like you to be so distracted."

"Yeah," Genma interjects. "The building could be falling down your ears and you'd still have your head on straight to know what to do. What gives?"

"Thanks. I think," Iruka smirks. "They still haven't found Naruto and it worries the hell out of me."

"Still?" Raido asks incredulous. "By now there should be some hint. Whoever took her must be a high end shinobi and has to be one of ours."

Genma nods. "No kidding. Anyone else they would've found a clue on. Especially with Ibiki and ANBU on the case."

"True," Iruka agrees before sighing. "I shouldn't be getting distracted because the Third has his best looking for Naruto. You two here for a mission?"

"Yep," Genma grins.

Shifting through the pile of scrolls, Iruka grabs one and hands it to Genma. The special jounin opens it, his grin turning into a frown.

Eyeing Iruka, he asks, "Weeding a garden? Seriously?"

Iruka gapes in confusion before snatching back the scroll. Blushing again, he groans in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I handed you a 'D' ranked mission!"

"That's okay, Iruka. It fits Genma's mental capacity," Raido chuckles, earning him a scowl from his friend.

Iruka hurriedly digs through the scrolls and grabs the right one. Handing it to Genma, he apologizes again. "I'm so sorry for the confusion, Gai."

"Gai?!" Genma snaps offended as Raido busts out laughing. "What the hell, Iruka? How do you confuse me with _Gai_?"

"Leave him alone. Iruka's got a lot on his mind, it was an easy mistake," Raido soothes through his chuckles before Iruka can reply.

"How the fuck is confusing me with _Gai_ an easy mistake?" Genma demands, whirling on his friend.

"We'll catch you later, Iruka," Raido waves to the mortified chuunin. "Come along, _Gai_," he quips, ignoring Genma's snarl as he drags him off.

Dropping his head into his hands, Iruka groans in frustration. This is no better than how he's been to his students and fellow sensei at the Academy lately. Although, that he acknowledges has more to do with his irritation at knowing most of his students and the other sensei don't give a shit that Naruto is missing.

His low threshold of patience with some of his student's antics shortens considerably. Already that week several students end up in detention more than they usually do. Even Sasuke receives detention for a particularly derogatory comment Iruka heard him make regarding Naruto. Sakura and Ino join him when they dare protest the punishment. Despite it not being as much of a punishment for Ino and Sakura, Iruka is sure Sasuke's punishment bordered on sadistic having to share detention with those two.

Mizuki in particular isn't happy with Iruka since he has to supervise the detentions. However, he understands Iruka is upset and doesn't say anything aside to being an ear for his friend. Instead, he takes out his own irritation on the students earning detention.

The next morning before class, Iruka isn't surprised to look up as Hinata approaches his desk.

Following a routine she adopted since Naruto has gone missing, she hesitantly asks, "Um, Iruka-sensei? Has there been any news on Naruto-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Iruka smiles sadly. "They haven't found her yet."

It breaks Iruka's heart to see Hinata's crestfallen expression.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," she replies before dejectedly returning to her seat.

Iruka doesn't fail to notice that Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji are in the classroom already, quietly listening to the exchange. They've become an indirect part of Hinata's morning routine. Either they're already in the classroom early or arrive whenever she approaches to ask him about Naruto. Inwardly he grins at their poor attempt at furtive eavesdropping. He can tell their reactions subtly match Hinata's disappointment.

They've been quietly supporting Hinata outside the classroom. Iruka has seen all four boys hanging around her more on the playground at recess or during outdoor classroom activities.

Although, Shikamaru still appears to be napping in class, Iruka can tell he's been paying more attention. Especially to any conversations unrelated to schoolwork between sensei. It's as if he's trying to pick up information they may not be sharing with him.

Choji seems more alert as well. He isn't as focused on eating. In fact, Iruka's surprised he has been eating less during class.

Out of all of them, Kiba is the one most obviously affected. He toned down his behavior and not once has Iruka given him detention since Naruto has been missing.

Shino remains typically inscrutable, but Iruka keeps running across the Aburame during his nightly searches for Naruto. It's certainly more than just a coincidence, especially when he's walking with Kiba and they're in areas they don't normally hang out in. He's pleased they're trying to do what they can to help find Naruto, even if they fail at being covert about it.

Iruka knows he's being difficult and wishes he could be more in control like the Third. Although the Hokage has become more taciturn, he does a far better job than Iruka at controlling his emotions.

* * *

There aren't many times Sarutobi can say he's truly irritated. As annoying and stubborn as his shinobi can get, he acknowledges those traits are their strengths as well.

Naturally, he isn't happy that Naruto hasn't been found yet, or that the few clues available point to one of his own people. How else does a child completely vanish without a trace? Especially one with Naruto's special circumstance?

With no proof she's been taken outside of Konoha, the Third reasons she has been well hidden within the village walls. Further supporting the idea someone from Konoha orchestrated her kidnapping.

Which leads to the question, why? He figures the answer easily enough. It's because of what she contains. Had the intention been to simply murder her in retaliation for the Kyuubi attack years ago they would've found her body already. Likely, they would already know who the culprit was as they'd likely readily admit to her murder.

However, her body hasn't turned up and there has been no hint of anyone claiming responsibility for her murder.

Considering there are far more villagers interested in seeing Naruto dead than attempting to use her as a weapon, the suspect list of who would abduct her shortens considerably.

Sarutobi already has his former teammates, Koharu and Homura, under investigation. Although he doesn't think they would kidnap Naruto as part of some power play, they have pushed for years to secure the child away from the general populace. The two of them have also repeatedly opposed his decisions regarding her upbringing. However, so far no proof has turned up of their involvement.

His prime suspect is Shimura Danzo. Nothing has turned up to even hint at his involvement in Naruto's abduction, but Sarutobi is certain he's responsible. There are far more reasons for Danzo to want to kidnap Naruto than for him not to.

However, knowing Danzo is responsible and proving it are two different things.

That knowledge isn't the source of his irritation today, though. Another half hour of waiting and the source finally appears his office. Over two hours late.

Sarutobi watches with feigned disinterest as one of his best ANBU bows and greets him.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi quickly whips through a couple of hand signs to activate the privacy seals hidden within his office.

"Remove your mask, Hound."

The ANBU codenamed 'Hound' hesitates before complying. Removing his porcelain mask he hooks it onto his belt. With his left, scarred eye closed, he stands at attention before his leader.

Sarutobi rises to his feet and walks around his desk to stand in front of the younger man.

"I've been getting some disturbing reports about you, Kakashi."

To his credit, Kakashi doesn't even flinch.

Unperturbed, Sarutobi continues. "Apparently, you're spending every minute of your off-duty time searching for Naruto. As admirable as that is, I'm hearing you're not eating right and not taking the time to rest."

Kakashi remains impassive as his Hokage studies him. "Kakashi, I understand your anxiety. Don't think I'm not aware of how frequently you've checked on Naruto over the years."

Finally, Kakashi's startled gaze snaps to the older man.

"I know," Sarutobi nods as he continues. "You are one of the very few who know the truth about who Naruto really is. You are also among the few who actually care about her wellbeing and desire to find her alive. However, you won't be any good to her if you drive yourself into an early grave."

Kakashi's eyes narrow as he suspects he's not going to like what the Hokage has to say next.

"I order you to take the time to rest and sleep."

"I need to find Naruto," Kakashi finally states.

"That we do, Kakashi, but if you become ill and it incapacitates you, who else has the training to continue the search?" Sarutobi lets him consider his words before continuing. "You know she is being searched for around the clock with as many ANBU as I can spare. However, it's obvious she is well hidden. Because of that, our senses must be at their peak to spot the tiniest clue."

Sarutobi pauses again to watch Kakashi's mind work. "Go get some rest. That is an order I will be enforcing. Resist and I'll have a medical restriction placed on you. If need be I'll have you committed to the hospital and medically restrained. Is that understood?"

The aged Hokage inwardly grins at the defiance lighting Kakashi's eye, but the younger man manages to hold back his protest. Instead, he grudgingly says, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good," the Third quips. "I expect you at your peak when you report for duty again. You may replace your mask and are dismissed."

"Hai," Kakashi replies as he promptly replaces his mask and disappears.

The Third shakes his head before resuming his seat at his desk. Some things never change.

He could sense the taut anxiety in Kakashi since he told the younger man about Naruto's abduction. It didn't take a genius to guess he was going out of his mind trying to find her.

Sighing heavily into the empty office, he picks up his pipe and replaces it in his mouth. Sarutobi dreads what would happen to Kakashi if Naruto isn't found alive. The young man already feels as if he failed his sensei and his teammates; he wouldn't survive if believes he failed Naruto as well.

* * *

For the first time in her life Naruto is starting to lose hope she'll get out of this situation alive.

Without anything better to do, she thinks a lot about giving in and doing what the shadow man says. She would probably get some hardcore training and it's not like she wouldn't get the chance to escape from him later.

Plus, her overall treatment should improve. They'd likely give her more food and better. She'd probably get to move around more instead of being caged all the time.

So with those thoughts swirling in her head, the shadow man's next visit starts out the same as his last one. She is allowed out to relieve herself in the bucket before getting something to eat.

Again she stands before him as he asks, "Will you behave?"

Until that moment, she had every intention of saying yes. Instead, in one swift movement she turns her back and drops her pants and underwear, bending over to moon him.

Apparently no one else finds it funny as she is severely beaten into unconsciousness.

* * *

If Naruto had to guess, she'd say she had been stuck in this fucking room for at least a month. She doesn't know for sure, but it's as good a guess as any. It certainly feels like it's been that long.

After the shadow man's last visit, the situation definitely worsened drastically. They started ignoring her calls to the bathroom. Couple that with recurring bouts of diarrhea and inevitably she had an accident, ruining her pants. Not that it really made her clothes that much dirtier as she hasn't changed since she arrived.

Being in the cramped confines of the cage made it easy for the mess to soil her shirt and jacket. Having no choice, she takes off her clothes. She doesn't like being naked, but it's the lesser of two evils. Once she did that, the next time they let her out, the fake ANBU took away her clothes. So she really feels the chill since the room is always cold.

Her captors stepped up the abuse. Now she got spoiled food to eat. That is, whenever they remember to feed her. Naruto's certain she didn't eat for a couple of days. When they fed her they gave her water, but it isn't enough to drink.

Their treatment is certainly affecting her. She constantly felt dizzy and nauseous. Often she'd throw up her meals not long after eating, making her cage even filthier. Sometimes she can hold down the food she ate, knowing bad food is better than nothing, but she'll get severe stomach cramps that don't go away for hours. It's worse when she's feverish and her body feels like it's on fire. Sometimes she alternates between getting cold sweats and the shakes.

Feeling too sick and disoriented, she no longer tries escaping the rare times the fake ANBU let her out. It's too hard for her to focus and she just feels too weak to try.

Eventually the shadow man comes back. Naruto isn't even fed this time when she's pulled out of the cage for his visit. One of the fake ANBU has to hold her by the upper arm to steady her and keep her upright. Filthy and naked, she stands next to the table in the light, doing her best to glare at the shadow man and trying not to puke in front of him.

The shadow man doesn't say anything for the longest time. Naruto can feel him staring at her. For the first time since they kidnapped her, she is starting to get scared. She doesn't want to know what he has planned next.

"You are looking like the animal you are," his emotionless voice intones, sending shivers along her spine. "Have you decided to comply?"

Without thinking, she raises both fists and extends both middle fingers. Releasing her arm, the fake ANBU grabs her fingers and jerks them back. Her cry of pain drowns out the sound of dual cracks. He then relentlessly slaps and punches her, beating her into unconsciousness.

Naruto wakes up to a world of pain. It's hard opening her swollen eyes just to look around. She doesn't know if it's been hours since the shadow man's visit or days.

Regardless, she has to get out of there. She doesn't lie to herself. She won't last much longer and she'll be damned if these assholes get what they want.

However, she's certain if they don't get what they want soon, they'll kill her.

They already cut down her rations to the bare minimum. That is, when they bother giving her food and water. She's sure they'll soon resort to starvation.

During the whole time she's been there, they pretty much left her alone. She never heard any outside noises. She spent a lot of time trying to figure a way out of the cage. Even if the fake ANBU hadn't taken her soiled clothes away, she still had nothing to pick the lock with or she'd have escaped sooner. She did make a mental note to get into the habit of hiding files and picks in her clothes from now on.

Still feeling the effects of her beating, Naruto reclines in a partially curled position. Her upper torso is twisted upward as her head leans against a corner of the cage. Staring at the bars, she absentmindedly runs her fingers along a couple that look a little dry. The wooden bars don't feel smooth, especially with the jagged grooves running along their length.

Her eyes widen and a mischievous grin spreads across her face as she realizes the bars are dried and cracked, meaning the structure of the cage is weak! Considering her options, she rules out kicking the bars. She tried that early on when she was stronger and it didn't work to bust the door, much less the bars. Looking around she notes she's still situated on the tabletop. The drop should be high enough to cause some damage to let her out. However, it's going to be a pain in the ass getting the cage to fall over since the table is steel and solidly built.

Not one to be deterred, Naruto begins rocking the cage. She throws herself around, bouncing against the bars to get it moving. It's exhausting and she has to take breaks to catch her breath. However, the cage is moving. She does her best not to move it back toward the center of the table, but closer to the edge.

It takes hours, possibly all night, but she manages to get a corner of the cage to hang off the edge of the table. Throwing her shoulder as hard as she can into that corner, she successfully gets it to crash the floor.

The fall knocks the wind out of her and Naruto spends some time catching her breath. She half expected her captors to come racing in, but they never do. Arching a brow, she wonders what the hell they're up to. Choosing not to dwell on it, she maneuvers her body as well as she can to see the damage.

The corner of the cage took a lot of damage, but didn't completely break apart. Several bars are badly cracked and splintered. None are clean breaks. There is enough damage where she can conceivably kick out a few. However, the damage is flush with the floor, so she has to rock the cage onto another side or she won't be able to break out.

Sighing in resignation, Naruto repeatedly throws her shoulder into one side until the cage lands on that side. Panting heavily, she's exhausted, but doesn't take long to rest. She has no idea how long she's been at it and the fakes could return at any time.

Shoring up her determination, she braces herself as best as she can and starts kicking out the bars. When she breaks through the middle of a few, she grabs the broken pieces, twisting and pulling them loose. Although the opening is small, she forces her way past the jagged, splintered wood.

Once clear, Naruto flops onto her back with a huge grin on her face. She resists the urge to whoop and cheer. Aside from the fact that would attract unwanted attention, she is too out of breath to try. She can feel the sting and throb of many cuts, scrapes and bruises, but doesn't care. She is finally free!

Grunting in effort, she shakily climbs to her feet. She has to support herself with the table since she feels weak and lightheaded. Being stuck in that damn cage for so long doesn't help.

Since no one came to investigate the noise from the crate crashing, Naruto stumbles around the dim room looking for anything she can use as a weapon or wear. To her great annoyance she finds nothing in the Spartan room.

Having no choice but to go naked or risk getting caught, she heads for the door she found during her search. She's surprised it isn't locked. Slowly opening it, she's blinded by the bright lights of the hallway. It's hard getting her still swollen eyes to adjust after being in shadows for so long.

Squinting her eyes, Naruto uses the walls as both her guide and support. She frequently pauses and listens for any other movement or sound in the building. It unnerves her there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

Somehow she finds herself outside. She has no clue how she did it because she can't see very well and the building is like a maze. However, whenever she comes to a corner and needs to decide where to go, some strong urge made her choose the right way.

Deciding not to question her luck, Naruto pauses to try and get her bearings. She's glad it's night as she can see better in the darkness. Wherever the building is, it's out in the boonies and nothing but trees surround it.

Craning her neck, she stares up into the night sky. It's a cloudless night and it doesn't take long for her to figure out the position of the stars and which direction she has to head for home.

Limping along as quickly as possible, she sticks close to the tree line along the overgrown path. She briefly considered cutting right through the forest, but decided against it because she's still barefoot.

She dove into the bushes or hid behind trees if she heard anything moving nearby in case it's the fake ANBU. She knew it wouldn't be hard for them to find her, but she still has to try.

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes when she reaches the outskirts of the village. Keeping her emotions in check, Naruto forces herself to keep moving. She stays within the shadows, but it's becoming progressively harder just to keep moving. The dizziness and nausea is almost overwhelming.

As with the building, strong urges navigate her through Konoha. She's not sure why she came to a particular house she's never been to before, but she can't keep moving. Exhaustion, the dizziness and the feeling of wanting to throw up are just too much. There's no way she can make it on her own to the hospital.

Not having any other option, she hopes whoever lives there will be friendly and help her. Shoring up her courage, she knocks on the door before scurrying to hide in the bushes near the steps.

Naruto's eyes widen as she gasps in shock when Iruka-sensei opens the door and looks around in confusion.

Hearing the noise, Iruka frowns, asking, "Who's out there?"

Hesitantly, Naruto steps out from behind the bushes, drawing his attention to her. "I need help, Iruka-sensei," her rough voice timidly asks.

Iruka's eyes widen in shock as he gapes at the small, naked redhead he's been stressing over for about a month.

Naruto shrinks back a little uncertainly. She wonders if he's going to drop from a heart attack because all the blood drained from Iruka's face. If not, he's probably going to yell at her because she's naked.

She gasps again in surprise when her feet leave the ground as Iruka snatches her up into a fierce hug instead.

"I was so worried, Naruto," he whispers in relief before carrying her inside.

The tears begin to flow and the sobs escape her mouth. Until that moment, Naruto had been really pissed and annoyed at being kidnapped. Sometimes she was scared. However, something about being in Iruka's arms and hearing the obvious relief in his voice causes something to break inside.

Iruka carries her into his bedroom. Holding her close, he sits down on the bed.

"It's okay, Naruto. You're safe. You'll be fine," he soothes, gently stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

He knows he has to get her to the hospital. Her bloody wounds and bruises need treatment. Plus, she's underweight and filthy. However, she obviously needs some reassurance before getting bombarded with countless medical exams and questions she'll be asked regarding her disappearance.

"Naruto," he gently calls, when her tears begin to subside.

Shifting, she pulls back a little to squint at him without relinquishing her hold. Iruka notices, but decides not to question it for the moment.

"I have to get you to the hospital, but first I'm going to dress you in one of my shirts since it's cool outside. Okay?"

Naruto nods and lets him move her to sit on the bed while he grabs a shirt for her. Once she's dressed, he takes a minute to throw on his uniform. It was one in the morning and he was in bed when Naruto knocked. He answered the door in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Not bothering to tie up his hair, he snatches her back up and races for the hospital.

On the way over, Naruto speaks up. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Is it true the Kyuubi is sealed in me?"

Iruka skids to a halt. Standing in the middle of the roof of a commercial building he gapes at the child in his arms.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he keeps his voice as steady as possible. "Why do you ask that, Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze drops as she quietly replies, "The man who kidnapped me said the Yondaime sealed it in me to save the village. He said he could train me into a powerful shinobi using the Kyuubi's power. I knew Jijii wouldn't agree to that or they wouldn't have kidnapped me. They'd hit me and kept giving me less and less food and water 'cause I wouldn't say yes and let them train me."

Iruka's heart clenches as he tightens his hold on her. Inwardly he debates on trying to distract her, but ultimately decides not to. She's endured enough already.

"Yes, it's true, Naruto. The Kyuubi was sealed in you to save the village."

Her voice grows softer as she asks, "Is that why everyone hates me?"

It only takes a moment for Iruka to decide on how to reassure her. "Not everyone hates you. I don't." He smiles when her startled gaze snaps to him. "You're the jailer who keeps us all safe from the Kyuubi. A lot of people don't understand that or forget there's a difference between the jailer and the prisoner."

Naruto doesn't say anything more and rests her head against Iruka's shoulder as he continues his race to the hospital.

As he walks into the brightly lit lobby of the hospital's emergency entrance, Naruto buries her face into his shoulder.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he worriedly asks.

"Light's too bright," she replies, her voice muffled further by her hand shielding the side of her face.

Iruka frowns as the lights of the lobby aren't that bright and fairly dim in his opinion. "Did they keep you in the dark?"

He feels her shake her head before she answers. "They kept a light bulb on all the time, but the room was really shadowy and dim."

Sighing heavily, he approaches the desk as the nurse emerges from a side room. Her smile drops into a scowl when she sees Naruto cuddled in his arms.

Scowling slightly in return and hoping the nurse isn't the type to cause a scene he states, "I need a medic for an injured child."

The nurse eyes Naruto for a moment before replying in clipped tones, "There isn't one available right now, but when you bring in the child, I'll see if there's one available."

As she turns to disappear back into the side room, she yelps in surprise when she's yanked to lean awkwardly over the reception desk.

"I need _another_ nurse and a medic for this child. Now," Iruka growls threateningly in her ear.

"What's going on here?" another voice asks.

Straightening up, Iruka glares at the bitch before turning to the other nurse frowning at him in concern. "The Hokage has been searching for this missing child for a month and I just found her," he explains while walking over to the nurse. "She's injured and needs a medic and another nurse to treat her as the receptionist needs to notify the Hokage immediately of the situation." Glaring back over at the first nurse he growls, "Standing orders."

The second nurse studies Naruto in concern. "Get on it," she orders the receptionist before turning back to Iruka. "Follow me."

Sighing softly in relief, Iruka soothingly rubs Naruto's back as they disappear toward the exam rooms.

The Hokage arrives at the hospital within the hour before the medic has finished her exam of Naruto. Iruka is still in the room with them as Naruto became agitated when he was asked to step out of the room. Despite her exhaustion, she refuses to relax if he isn't nearby within view. Reluctant to sedate Naruto, the medic allows Iruka to remain.

Once it is clear Iruka isn't going anywhere, Naruto finally succumbs to her exhaustion and is in deep slumber when the Third arrives. Iruka and the medic both bow in greeting before the medic resumes her exam.

Sarutobi arches a brow at the dimmed lights. Noticing, the medic explains, "Naruto apparently has been in dim lighting for an extended period of time. The lights in here were too bright for her to see and were contributing to her agitation."

"Thank you, Jun," Sarutobi nods before turning his attention to Iruka. The chuunin wastes no time reporting what happened. Fortunately, Jun excuses herself and leaves the room, giving Iruka the chance to speak freely.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto knows about the Kyuubi." Seeing Sarutobi's eyes turn flinty, Iruka continues, "On our way over to the hospital, Naruto asked me if it was true she contains the Kyuubi. She said her captor told her and wanted to train her into a powerful shinobi using the Kyuubi's power. They punished her when she refused to comply."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Iruka readily admits. "Then she asked me if that was why people hated her. I told her not everyone hates her, but not everyone understands the difference between the prisoner and the jailer or forgot she's protecting us all from the demon. She hasn't said anything more about it since."

The thoughtful silence stretches out before Sarutobi finally speaks. "That is not how I wanted Naruto to learn the truth," he sighs wearily. "However, it can't be helped. We'll learn what we can from her when she is up to it and perhaps it'll be enough to apprehend her kidnappers." He pauses as Iruka nods in understanding. "Go home and get some rest. You did well, Iruka."

"I can't," Iruka smiles softly. At Sarutobi's arched brow he explains, "Naruto only settles down when I'm in the room with her. I can't even step out at the medic's request. So they've been allowing me to remain during her exam. That's how we finally got her to relax enough to sleep."

Jun reenters the room and overhears the last part of Iruka's explanation. "My recommendation is that Iruka-san remains with Naruto until she feels safe and secure enough to be alone."

Sarutobi nods in acknowledgement before asking, "Have you finished your exam of Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The patient is suffering the effects of starvation and dehydration, including dizziness and nausea. There are signs of physical abuse as she has numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises. Fortunately she does not have any serious internal injuries. Otherwise, she's in good shape and should recover quickly."

"For her protection I'd like for her to stay in the secured ward as we do not know who abducted her and if she's still at risk," Sarutobi states.

"I'll make the arrangements, Hokage-sama," Jun replies before bowing and leaving.

Turning to Iruka, Sarutobi continues, "I know this may inconvenience you, Iruka, but I would like for you to stay with Naruto for the time being until she relaxes enough to be fine with being left alone. We can send for a change of clothing and your toiletries and have a cot brought into her room."

Iruka nods in understanding. "Naruto almost became hysterical on the medics earlier. If it helps her recover, I don't have a problem staying. Mizuki can handle my classes for the time being, Hokage-sama."

"Good, she'll need your reassurances. She'll have to be questioned regarding what happened and will need help coming to terms with the knowledge she contains the Kyuubi."

Iruka sighs softly in resignation as both men turn to observe the redhead slumbering in bed a couple of yards away. Iruka hopes Naruto won't suffer any long lasting damage from this and they'll catch whoever is responsible.


End file.
